The Midnight Arrow
by NightWing201
Summary: He is the Midnight Arrow she's longing to see. One-shot. AU. Clace


**A/N**: This is my first time writing a Mortal Instruments fanfic. I usually do write Harry Potter. What I mean is this is my first time of a different ship and a different fandom.

I just have only read up to City of Ashes so bear with me.

Totally AU. But they live in Idris. And there's no evil Valentine here. They aren't brother or sisters.

* * *

There was this man the people in my place talks about a lot. They describe him as fast and furious. Swift in movement like passing shadows. With a stele in his pocket and a sword brandished in his left hand, ready to strike any enemy or bad Downwolder that could appear any second.  
What makes me curious about him is that they say he never shows up in the city in daylight, nor he appears to love to interact with any people. People even called him, "The Midnight Arrow". For showing up at night, and being a human example of an arrow. He was all through mysterious, inside and out.

But I _wanted_ to see him.

I don't know why, but he made me curious. If nobody has seen him or talked to him yet live, I am going to be the first one to do that.  
So, as curious as I always was, for the next nights, I stay up at night and stare at the dark surroundings by the window of our house. My mom, Jocelyn Fray, didn't even bother to scold me for not sleeping sometimes. There was no day I didn't even missed the opportunity to look out the window. Sometimes I'll just draw something on my sketchpad to avoid drowsing off to sleep.  
Although one time, I made a mistake of drifting to sleep. My head against a cold window pane full of splattered rain drops. My sketchpad propped open on my lap.

I snapped awake when I heard something coming from outside. I looked out. It was too dark and foggy to see a thing. I wiped the window with the sleeve of my jacket. Still nothing.

I glanced around in our living room. The lights are still on, and the air smells of pasta. Maybe my mom is in the kitchen, cooking.  
A smashing of some thing made me stood up from my spot. It was coming from the streets. Maybe the sounds woke me up. Maybe it was him.  
I have no time to consider my hungry stomach nor say goodbye to my mom. Quickly, I grabbed a coat which I put on, and a stele, which I pocketed in my jeans. It was enough to protect me, if anything bad will happen.

On the street, the air was damp cold with light rain. The street was glittering white- from the streetlight lamp- because of the rain drops that have fallen off. I stepped unto one of those. The water splashed, showering my converse wet. But I didn't care, I was thorough wet already. The drops of rain was weighing my coat and jacket down. My shirt was sticking into my back. My hair thick, dark red and falling off.

Another bang.

I brought out a witchlight and shone it towards. I turned in and entered an empty street. It was an advantage for me to memorize this place.  
An unwanted chill shivered in my spine. Not because of the cold, but because the sounds of rain and silence mixed together was making it eerie. Why am I doing this? What am I even doing here? It's scary. It's pathetic to put myself in some dangerous situation without a companion. He's just a boy.  
Scraping of metal grew louder in my ears. I examined the surroundings, turning around wildly. Where are you, Midnight Arrow?  
In one of the corners, I saw a glimpse of wings flapping. Is it just my imagination or is there really-?

Suddenly, a Ravener lunged towards me. I screamed. The witchlight flew out of my hands. The guiding light vanished as it hurtled down in a puddle of mud. My foot caught a rock, and down in, I stumbled and fell.

The Ravener moved on top of me. It snapped its jaws clicking. White fangs was pointing down at my face. I made a move towards my stele. Once I wrapped my fingers in the small object- I poked it in the Ravener. It screamed shrilly. But it was enough tp give me some time.

Huffing, I stood up and ran. I glanced back- the Ravener has revived, now following me. Panic and an urge to scream filled my throat. Why was I afraid? I am a Shadowhunter. I should not act like this.  
Yeah, you're an untrained Shadowhunter.

But I knew I was hopeless. If I try to draw a rune, it will take some time. And I have no sword with me. _Stupid_, very stupid-

There was a swish of glistening silver. The Ravener exploded in dust. I stopped, slipped and fell on my back again. What just happened?  
Out of nowhere, a witchlight shone. I gasped in surprise- a tall, handsome teenager was standing in front of me. He was wearing a hooded jacket. Black and leather, just as what Shadowhunters always wear. He has bright, golden eyes gazing down at me with great intensity making me blush. Although he was serious and stern.

His face was manly angular. While his messy and curly hair was golden, and wet from the rain. There were runes and markings on his skin. He was holding the witchlight, while a sword was in his other hand.  
The Midnight Arrow.

And he was examining me, a playful smile hidden behind his plush and lined lips.  
"You dropped this," he told me in a mocking tone, as if I was a child playing around and forgetting to bring my things with me.  
He pocketed his sword and held out his hand, "Here. Let me help you"

I recognized I was still staring at him when he spoke. I looked down in embarrassment but took his hand anyway.  
The moment our skin touched, a spark ignited. Never in my life I felt my breathing to be fast and alive. Nor I never even felt having this moment when touching boys.

I tried hard not to react. He hauled me up. Once I was up on my feet, he still didn't remove his grasp. I was about to ask why but he put my hand around the slimy witchlight I have dropped awhile ago.

"Th- thanks" I croaked. We removed our hands from each other.  
He stepped back, and put his hands in his pockets. It was seconds before he finally replied, "Pleasure"

He turned around, and was about to go when I called out to him, "_Stop_". He stopped in his tracks. I felt my heart gave a leap when he turned around smoothly and cocked his head at me curiously.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

"That's none of your business" he said sternly.

"It is," I replied back. I hugged myself tightly, feeling colder. "Because you saved my life. At least I owe my hero to know what his name is"

"Your hero?" he chuckled. I felt my cheeks cripple. It is my mistake to let the words slip out of my mouth. His smirk turned into a light smile, "As you wish, pretty lady"

I was glad it was dark enough to cover my reddened cheeks. "So what's your name?"

"Jace Wayland" he said.

When I didn't answer, he gave me a rare smile and proceeded to ran off in another direction. I panicked. I can't suddenly lose him. I spent nights and days thinking about and waiting for him.

So I followed him, and halted him back again. Obediently, he stopped, "Not too fast, eh?"  
"I- I-" I hate being speechless. Especially right now. But the words slipped off my mouth again, "Will I see you again?"  
"Of course" Jace said, "If that's what you want." he then laughed, "A request from the lady, what a nice offer not to turn down"  
I asked more, "What if I'm in danger? Will you appear?"

Jace replied, "You're a Shadowhunter-"

"-Clary" I added

"Clary," he repeated, smile forming his lips. My name sounds nice when it was coming from his lips. Jace paused for a moment, like he was thinking, then he said, "But if you need me, I'll come. I'll always do. After all, I am the Midnight Arrow"

And after that, I felt my chest comfort and relaxed in hope. Jace Wayland memorized me before continuing to run into the shadows. Into nowhere.

I smiled. I am going to see my Midnight Arrow soon enough.

* * *

Sorry no next chapters. Unless I can have a plot to continue this. Although I have one, I don't know how to end this.

* * *

So what do you think? favorite, review and follow!


End file.
